


Strangers at a Bar

by TheChelsness



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChelsness/pseuds/TheChelsness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White Rose recruits Bumbleby to mentor them in a game to spice up their relationship. The bees decide to play too. Some shameless Bumbleby fluff and smut to make me feel better about my sweet bumblebbys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers at a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> In light of recent events in the RWBY-verse, I'm labeling this as "Nobody lost an arm AU" along with "Future AU". So it would be about 6 years in the future so Ruby is 21 and the rest of the ladies are 23.

Yang pulled at her necktie as she looked out over the dance floor, scanning for the pair of eyes she could feel watching her for the last half an hour. Ruby nudged her gently, drawing her attention to their newly arrived drinks.

"You can't be looking for them! We need to randomly bump into them. That's the whole point." Ruby explained the few conditions of the game again but Yang was scowling at her strawberry sunrise, it was missing one of those little umbrellas that she specifically asked for. Just as she opened her mouth to get the bartenders attention, one of those little umbrellas dropped into her drink. She blinked at it for a second before noticing the trail of rose petals gently settling behind the bar.

"I thought semblances were against the rules?" Yang teasingly questioned her sister for breaking her own rules in the middle of explaining them.

 "It was the easiest way to get your attention again, but yes. We're just normal people on a normal Friday night out. We just happen to run into them and-" A shrill voice cut through the music on the other side of Ruby, causing her to jump about a foot.

 "What do you have to do to get a drink in this place?" Ruby turned to face the complainer, trying her best to come up with something that sounded like the lines Yang had taught her on their way to Junior's club.

 "There's actually a really easy way, but it'll cost ya," and she winked at the angry looking woman next to her. She had to keep herself from giggling at the shocked and contemptuous look she was given.

 "I'm already paying for these overpriced drinks. I'm not paying someone else to get the slacker who's supposed to be getting them for me's attention." The fact that Weiss had gone out and bought an entirely new outfit just for tonight helped to make the illusion of having just met all the more real. Ruby was too busy eyeing her up to respond immediately and Yang's reflex to defend her little sister kicked in at the resulting silence.

 "Hey, come on Wei- oooff" Ruby hit her a little more forcefully than was necessary to get her to stop.

 "You don't have to pay me, but your name should cover it." Yang was in shock, both over the recent fist that had dug into her ribs and at how well played the interaction was. It seemed Weiss was equally in shock, this was all new territory for both her and Ruby. It was honestly why this whole game appealed to the two of them, having met and bonded not in a more conventional way of non-huntresses in a bar and on dates, but by becoming partners and on the battlefield. So the game was set. They would meet, randomly at a club, and Ruby would try to pick up Weiss. Not having any experience in their respective rolls, they went to the only other two people they could think of to help, Yang and Blake.

 Weiss let out a frustrated huff as she returned to character, "Weiss…and you are?"

 "I'm Ruby and this is my sister Yang. Yang, send up some flares."

 "Wait, you said no-"

 "YANG SEND UP FLARES!" Yang immediately activated her semblance, engulfing both her and Ruby in its fire. Yang pulled again at her tie, her semblance didn't actually burn at this level, but it made her hot enough to make the tie a nuisance. Ruby coughed and blinked at the unexpected baptism in Yangfire as the bartender and three bouncers ran over to them. Yang grinned, dismissed the bouncers and commanded the bartender to get Weiss' order pronto. It took Weiss a moment to stop laughing to order, but when she did, she got her drinks immediately, something Ruby was not expecting.

 "Thanks." Weiss was directly addressing Yang.

 "No problem Snow Angel," and it was Yangs turn to wink. Weiss brushed ever so slightly against Yang's arm as she disappeared into the crowd.

 "YANG! You're supposed to be my wingman not steal my girlfriend from me!"

 "Relax, it's a classic move. She's just playing hard to get by flirting with me so you'll chase her more. We're supposed to be strangers right? I just acted accordingly." She shrugged finishing the last of her drink as Ruby groaned with her head down on the bar. "You thought it would be that easy?"

 "I didn't think it would be this hard!" At that, Yang actually snorted.

 "Oh sis, it'll be ok. Look, just practice on some other people until Weiss comes back again. If she sees you talking to other people, she'll be back."

 "Isn't that like cheating? I mean, we're _not_ really strangers."

 "But you _are_ strangers tonight, and this is war dear sister of mine. Believe me, the other side has a five star general leading them." The second Yang put her hand up, the bartender dropped a glass and ran to her for their third round of drinks.

 

 

 While Ruby was on point during her interactions with Weiss, she was abysmal at talking to other people. It didn't particularly matter how long anybody stayed around though. After Ruby's third attempt, Weiss was back, alone again, which forced Yangs hand. A few people got up the courage to approach her, but she shut them down quickly. They might be playing strangers to their significant others, but it wouldn't be right to lead actual strangers on. She was getting antsy, not that she ever needed an occasion to lay lines down, but this game was starting to amuse Yang. She wanted to play too, but the general hadn't shown herself yet and there was only one safe way to flush her out: attack her lieutenant.

 "So, Weiss, Right? What do you do?" Yang cut Ruby off mid-sentence, re-appearing from 'using the restroom' on the other side of Weiss. Ruby looked extremely hurt, but Yang knew this would only take a few more seconds before the shadowy figure standing in the opposite corner of the dance floor would make their move. She slowly ran a hand through her mane of golden hair and leaned in close to Weiss, resting an arm on the bar top in a way that slightly flexed the toned muscles. For a second, the seductive look she gave threw Weiss off guard, but when the smaller woman narrowed her eyes, Yang knew she caught on to the fact that she had just been used as bait.

 "She's the head of quality control for the Schnee Dust Company. You would have heard if you paid any attention when _people are talking._ " Flawless, Yang was so proud of her little sister in that moment. Weiss smirked at Yang for a moment before turning her attention back to Ruby as her drinks appeared in front of her. She turned to leave but was stopped by a tall, dark, and mysterious woman emerging from the crowd. A woman that left Yang speechless and staring.

 "Oh, here's yours," and Weiss resumed her spot next to Ruby. Game, set, match point for Ruby and Weiss. Yangs round had just began, but the woman spoke to Weiss as she set the drink down on the bar.

 "I have to be up early, I'll see you tomorrow?" Weiss nodded and gave her a quick hug, but said nothing. Yang shook her head to clear the stupor she was in, Blake had apparently been roped into new clothes shopping too and damn did she look good.

 "Woah, wait. At least stay and finish that drink." Blake frowned slightly at the glass. Yang put her hand up, the bartender once again shot over to her. She snapped her fingers and pointed down at the glass, he dropped one of those little umbrellas into it and ran away when she waved her hand dismissively. "Eh?" Yang was grinning ear to ear while Ruby and Weiss stared, open mouthed at this spectacle, both waiting to see Blake's reaction. She smirked and took the space next to Yang. Opening volley served and returned with style.

 "Yang."

"Blake."

"So, what do you do that you have to be up early on a Saturday?"

"I don't really have to be up early. I was just bored." Blake nibbled seductively on the end of the cocktail straw in her drink making it slightly difficult for Yang to concentrate.

"Oh, well then, what do you do on weekdays?"

"Small talk? After that display? How disappointing," and Blake leaned in close enough to speak directly into Yangs ear, low and sensual "going home to play with myself is still looking like a better option. You'd better step it up." Yangs mouth fell open,

"Hey! That's cheating! You wouldn't say that to a stranger!" 

"Cheating at what? I was under the impression that I _did_ just say that to a stranger." Blake did her best attempt at an innocent look, but her smoldering eyes betrayed any innocence she might have hoped to convey. She knew she was breaking the rules, but she also saw Yang use her semblance earlier.

"Well, a gentleman generally shows interest in the women they pick up. What's so funny?" 

 Blake was laughing. "You're a gentleman?"

"Most of the time," Yang smirked as she straightened her tie in a dignified manner.

"So when are you not?" Blake asked the question knowing exactly what the answer was going to be.

"I'm sure you'd love to find out." Yang leaned her back casually against the bar as Weiss and Ruby disappeared on the dance floor and waited for the next line. She knew Blake was leading this conversation, probably a little faster than if they were actually strangers, but she was content with the direction it was going.

"What makes you so sure?" Blake began playing with the end of Yang's tie.

"Hmm, the signs are all there. Clocking me since I got here, making a move the second I showed interest in your friend, suggestive body language, playing with my tie," Blake must not have realized she was doing it because her eyes went wide and she dropped the fabric. "Let's not forget that incredibly forward comment. Nobody says something like _that_ unless they're interested." She flashed a cocky grin, all teeth and brilliance, and the two women simply looked at each other for a moment before Blake slammed a twenty lien bill on the bar. 

"Yeah, I can't do this anymore. Let's go." Yang managed to grab the bill just as she was pulled by her tie all the way out of the club. If Yang hadn't parked in such a public place, they probably would have done the deed right there on her bike, but as it was, they managed to make it back to their apartment.

 

 

The door slammed shut as Blake shoved Yang against it, one hand already working at the button of her pants. 

"Woah, I thought for sure I'd lose. I guess kitty likes to hunt." Rough kisses stopped Yangs laughing, and when they finally broke apart, Blake managed to cut Yang off before she could say anything else by sliding two fingers into her already slick folds. Yang let out a yelp, taken completely by surprise, she hadn't even realized her pants had fallen to the floor and the blonde began to roll her hips in time with Blake's thrusting hand, maximizing the friction.

"There's only one word I want to hear out of you," Blake growled before biting down hard on Yang's neck. A string of expletives rang out as Yang's climax peaked. Head thrown back against the door, loudly moaning Blake's name as she rode waves of pleasure. When moans gave way to panting, Blake dragged her into the living room, straddling her as they fell onto the couch. They were kissing again, only breaking apart for a split second as Blake's shirt was pulled over her head. Ties, shirts, undergarments all discarded with little regard for their well-being. Every single button of Yang's shirt was ripped off without a second thought, casualties in a heated and escalating struggle.

It was the smallest of pauses. A fraction of a hitched breath as Yang's hand cupped the soft edge of Blake's breast, thumb trailing lazily over the nipple. It was all Yang needed to break the intricate dance their tongues were performing to lavish attention upon the neglected breast. Blake arched her back into the contact, and Yang, knowing she was unraveling fast, lazily trailed her fingertips along the graceful arc. The shiver that made it's way through Blake's body was the sign Yang was looking for, the moment Blake would no longer fight for dominance. Yang, easily flipping her lover over onto the couch, began the slow trail of kisses down to the waistband of Blake's shorts. The last bit of clothing that remained was removed slowly by teeth. Shorts and lacy undergarments finally conquered, the even slower ascending trail of kisses made Blake squirm. Kneeling before her lover, Yang paused just short of reaching the spot she knew Blake was aching for her to.

"Someone's ready to go," she teased, throwing a smirk up at a frustrated Blake.

"Would you shut-" but the rest of her sentence trailed off in a satisfied groan as Yang pressed her tongue flat against Blake's most sensitive spot. She took her time, slowly enjoying every moment of the sensation, reveling in the groans that escaped from the back of Blake's throat. Tracing the outline of Blake's entrance, dipping in ever so slightly, swirling her tongue once or twice around the swollen bud; Yang drew out the time it took to reach the inevitable as long as she could. Blake finally tangled her hands through Yang's hair, pulling her face closer to grind against it. Yang knew all the signs and all the right buttons to press, short strong strokes and within moments Blake had come completely undone. Gripping the back of the couch, she arched again, a single low moan tearing from her lips. Before the final waves crashed, Yang thrust her index and middle fingers into Blake, pumping hard and fast, eliciting unbridled howls of pleasure as she worked Blake to a second climax.

Blake was whining Yang's name as the brawler slowed her pace, bringing Blake down from an intense orgasm. When Blake finally released her grip on the couch and opened her eyes, Yang was smiling warmly at her.Much gentler this time, Blake brought Yang's face up to her own and kissed her deeply.

"I love you," Blake managed as she caught her breath.

"I know," and Yang grinned again, scooping Blake into her arms, carrying her bridal style into their room. They collapsed into a pile of tangled limbs and gentle kisses and just as Blake began to slip into a peaceful slumber, Yang whispered into her ear "I love you too kitten."


End file.
